BLACK JACK
by Falling4theFallen
Summary: PATCH NORA & HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL TOGETHER IN THE LAST 2 YRS, IT'S TIME FOR SOME FUN. "Let's have a drinking contest." Patch suggests."You won't do anything I don't want you to?" Nora asked."Are you serious? You told me to not take advantage of you, and now you want to play a game that involves us seeing each other naked?" Patch asked. "I said it was okay so.." LEMON, AU, AH, OOC


_**This is only my third one shot, please be kind as I learn the ropes. If you like it review, if you have kind critique let me know, NO FLAMES plz! :)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>BLACK JACK<strong>_

**I pulled up to Patch's new place hoping he was home. My mom was out-of-town on another long business trip and I had promised to visit since I was finally allowed to. It had taken a long time before my boyfriend let me see his place, now I had a key I intended to use it.**

"**Patch!" I shouted as I took my shoes off in the foyer. I couldn't hear anything which made me think he wasn't home. I didn't want to leave just yet so I stepped into the large living room and noticed there was a fire burning.**

**Suddenly, Patch was in front of me. I jumped back in surprise and had to bite back a scream.**

"**Jesus, Patch! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I gasped and he smirked, clearly amused that he'd frightened me.**

"**Scared, Angel?" He gave me a menacing laugh. "I can think of better things to give you than a heart attack." He winked.**

"**Don't flirt with me, you nearly killed me!" My hand was still over my heart waiting for it to calm down.**

"**That's a little melodramatic, don't you think, Angel?" Patch's smirk grew as I scowled at him.**

"**Be nice, I'm here to keep you company." I informed him.**

"**I was just heading out so you'll have to entertain yourself." I stared at him, was he really going to leave me all by myself after I drove all the way over here at night?**

"**I'm kidding, Angel." He chuckled again. "You were really going to pitch a fit."**

"**You're not very funny." I snapped, seriously irritated. Being alone the whole week must be getting to me more than I thought.**

"**Aw, come on Nora. Relax, have a drink with me and lighten up." He handed me a glass with some unknown liquid inside of it. I sniffed it, and winced at how strong it was.**

"**Bourbon." He informed me. I hadn't known him to drink, but what the hell. I had graduated and was almost legal to drink. It wasn't like I'd be driving anywhere. The only reason I still lived at home was to keep my mom company and help with the bills. I shrugged, one little drink couldn't hurt. I downed the Whiskey, cringing as it slid down my throat, burning a clear path as it went.**

"**Not a fan of Whiskey?" He guessed, an amused smile on his face.**

"**It's... okay, I guess." I gave him a shy smile.**

"**Considering it's ****_okay_****, we should have some fun." I had learned two things upon meeting Patch, the first is he's trouble, the second is that not all trouble is bad. When it comes to Patch, I like trouble and trouble likes me.**

"**What kind of fun?" I asked suspicious of the evil glint in his midnight eyes. What Patch considered fun, others often didn't and his idea of having fun with me was usually at my expense.**

"**A drinking contest." He announced, again his smile should have been enough to warn me that nothing but danger lied ahead. Apparently I like danger as much as trouble because I found myself nodding. It sounded like fun; I hadn't really let my hair down in a while. I was a serious student and more the conservative type. This sounded like the kind of break from reality I've been needing. How much trouble could just the two of us get into anyways? Not ALL trouble was bad...**

"**If I agree to this, will you promise not to take advantage of me? You won't do anything I don't want you to?" I asked him, knowing full well he would both respect my boundaries and push them at the same time. Patch rolled his eyes.**

"**I promise I won't do anything...unless you ask me to." He smirked.**

**I followed him into his kitchen mumbling about how I wouldn't be asking for what he was hoping I'd be asking for. I hadn't taken that next step in our relationship yet, there had been so much drama that went on the last couple years, it seemed like there was always something coming up. The man I thought was my biological father had been killed which led to me finding out he wasn't really my dad in the sense of DNA, in every other way, the one's that matter, he was every bit my dad. Then I almost died on a ride at Delphic Amusement Park, after that I was trying to pick my best friend Vee up from a party she had unwittingly gone to that ended up being bad news when I was almost killed again. The man who had impregnated my mother with me tried to make an unsavory appearance in my life that led to me being kidnapped and a full-scale war. I tried to keep up with school work, even enrolled in a summer program. I had taken a job trying to get back on the track of normal, but life threw me curve ball after curve ball. Patch and I had even broke up for a while during that time, I thought he was cheating on me with a girl who ended up being my half sister...Yeah, I was a walking example of a Jerry Springer show. Like I said, there had been too much 'stuff' to even think about taking the next step, plus, I was scared.**

**Patch sat at the island in the middle of his kitchen and gestured for me to sit opposite of him. As I took my seat he placed two shot glasses on the counter and got up to grab some bottles from one of the cupboards.**

"**Let's start with the lightweight stuff first." He filled the glasses with Vodka. I wasn't so sure Vodka was 'lightweight', but he was in charge.**

"**One, two, three..." We downed our shots together. **

**Next I watched as he filled our glasses up with Blue Curacao, Cranberry Juice and Vodka. Again we down our drinks in unison. I smiled, setting down my glass. "That one tasted really good."**

"**It's called ****_A Kick in the Crotch_****." **

**I giggled and he laughed, giving me a wink.**

**The third time he filled our glasses he poured Grand Marnier, Tequila and Tia Maria.**

**That one tasted even better.**

"**Have you ever considered opening a bar?" I asked, feeling my body start to warm and relax. He just laughed again.**

"**Nope, I'd rather do other things with my time." He winked at me with a positively sinful grin. His eyes taking me in, but never revealing what was going on behind them. He was awfully flirtatious tonight... it was actually kind of nice, even refreshing. This is how things should be, I thought.**

**Patch continued pouring shot after shot. We must have had about twenty, both of us riding a good buzz if not fairly drunk. Neither of us was backing down. After a Jello Shot each, we decided to switch to cocktails.**

"**Let me make these, I love cocktails." I said. The few times I did drink these had been my pick of poison. Patch raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say no.**

**I grabbed both cocktail glasses, filling them with Cranberry Juice, Gin, Peach Schnapps, Rum, Sour Mix, Tequila, Triple Sec and Vodka.**

**I handed one to Patch, he chuckled. "Nora, you're going to be out of your face, on your ass if you drink this." He teased me. **

"**So? Isn't that the point of all of this?" I questioned, taking a large gulp of my cocktail. Patch shook his head, his smirk still firmly in place. He took a sip of his, deciding it tasted okay he added some more.**

**Around two hours and seven cocktails later, Patch and I were struggling to not fall out of our seats.**

"**_Oh!_****Patch, let's play poker!" I squealed in excitement like I'd just invented the lightbulb.**

"**Why?" He asked, obviously entertained by my drunken state.**

"**Don't ruin all my fun, play poker with me!" I whined and he snickered.**

"**I only play ****_Strip_**** Poker." He informed me, his eyes a light with mischief and promises of things I didn't dare ask the nature of. I'd never played Strip Poker before...it sounded kind of fun.**

"**Fine, Strip Poker it is." I nodded my head firmly with a big grin. The look of surprise on his face was so funny I doubled over laughing.**

"**Are you serious? You told me to not take advantage of you, and now you want to play a game that involves us seeing each other naked." He reminded me rather cautiously. I could tell I had caught his interest though...probably his imagination too...**

"**I said as long as I say it's okay, it's okay. I'm saying this is okay so this is okay..." Did that even make sense? "Let's play Strip Poker!" I urged, bouncing like a little kid, something I ****_never_**** do.**

**Patch went and got cards and was back in two seconds flat.**

"**Okay, so if one of us folds, we have to take off two pieces of clothes. If it's just that you have the losing hand, you remove one piece of clothing." He explained, and I scowled.**

"**I don't know why I said poker, I have no idea how to play it." I muttered, my words slightly slurring. Patch snorted and shook his head.**

"**Fine, Strip Black Jack it is then." He said, and I grinned, happy once again. I was good at Black Jack.**

"**Every game you lose, you have to take off two pieces of clothing then, every two games you win you get to put one piece back on. Deal?" I nodded, it seemed fair enough to me.**

**I made sure to count to make sure we both had the same amount of clothing on. Patch had to put on his black leather jacket because he was wearing less than me.**

"**You dress to impress, Mr. Cipriano." I said in my best sultry voice, looking up at him from under my lashes that I was batting. **

"**No, Miss Grey, I UNDRESS to impress." He gave me a downright lewd look that was so sexy it should be illegal. **

"**You're a devil, you know that." I laughed.**

"**Wrong again, Angel, I'm just devilishly handsome."**

"**Cocky much?" I raised an eyebrow at him, meeting his sly grin with one of my own.**

"**Very..." His voice was pure wickedness, smooth and velvet. I swallowed hard.**

"**Umm...Let's play." I nearly squeaked.**

**I lost the first game; Patch had gotten both of the Black Jacks and made me pick up ten cards. I took off my scarf and my socks whilst Patch dealt the next round.**

**I won that game, narrowly. He took off his jacket and his shirt, I couldn't help but take a peek. Okay, more than a peek, he was my boyfriend so there might even have been a little drool.**

"**Pervert." Patch teased, covering his abs, pretending to feel violated. I rolled my eyes, trying to cover the blush creeping up my cheeks.**

**After three more games, I was left in just my satin navy bra with lace and matching panties, Patch only had boxers on.**

"**Something fascinating about my breasts, Patch?" I joked, and he smirked.**

"**They're bigger than I thought." He said, I choked on my drink. He patted my back and chuckled.**

**The next game went on for an hour, it just wouldn't end. We decided that we both lost, just so we could end the game. I took off my bra, turning away as Patch pulled off his boxers. I sat there awkwardly, suddenly terrified of taking off my panties. So much for liquid courage when I needed it most.**

**In an instant Patch was at my side. I looked anywhere but where my eyes wanted to stray. He held my face with both his hands, I looked up into his stunning ebony eyes that made me melt.**

"**Angel, you don't need to be shy." He whispered huskily.**

**He hooked his thumbs into the sides of my barely there lace panties, and raised an eyebrow at me as if asking for permission. I bit my lip and nodded. He pulled my underwear down, and fell to his knees. After throwing the panties somewhere over his shoulder, he gave my body his full attention. He placed hot, open mouth kisses on both my thighs, the sides of my hips, across my nervous belly, up to the swells of my heaving breasts, across each shoulder, stopping to nibble gently on my collarbone, then up my neck and jaw before finally his mouth was hovering just over mine.**

"**Patch." I whispered, placing my hands on his chest.**

"**If you want me to stop I will, Angel, all you have to do is say the words." I knew he would, I knew he could see the anxiety on me, my hesitation. But I could see as well as hear the soft desperation in his eyes and his voice.**

**He nibbled on my ear. "I know you want me, Nora. I can smell it. I can hear how fast your heart is beating. I can see the lust in your eyes." He said softly, his lips gently brushing against mine.**

**I blushed, he could smell my arousal?!**

**I looked down into his eyes, eyes that were the color of a moonless night, the kind of night sky that seems to go on and on, holding all the secrets of the universe, but revealing none of them. I was drowning in their depth. They blazed with love and desire, the way he stared at my lips made my heart skip a beat.**

**I'd had enough of thinking of the consequences of my actions, of playing everything safe, living the straight and narrow. Tonight was my night, ****_our_**** night, I just wanted to live a little. Patch was the only person in the world who I felt like I could completely and totally be myself with and always find acceptance even in the unacceptable. He brought out the part of me that I kept locked away, especially after the death of my dad, and he loved me all the same, he loved me for me, he loved me in spite of me. He loved all my perfect imperfections that made me ****_me._**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed his mouth to mine. He looked stunned, but after a few seconds pause he kissed me back just as eagerly. His tongue swiped across my lower lip, desperate to meet my own and be granted entrance to explore. I opened my mouth, giving him the access he requested. His tongue stroked my mine in a slow dance of passion, not dominance. He tasted every crook, every cranny of my mouth as I explored his, tasting everything we had to offer each other. I couldn't help the low moan of pleasure that escaped me.**

**Patch lifted me into his arms and slowly maneuvered us through his house to his bedroom. He laid me gently before him on his bed. His cool ruby red silk sheets sliding against my skin creating a delicious contrast to the heat his touch had spread through me. Slowly he crept towards me like a sleek black panther hunting its prey. He looked diabolical, he looked sexy as hell. When he finally got on the bed with me I was beginning to get impatient. I pulled him down and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. We were mere centimeters from being base to base with our most intimate of parts. As much as I wanted to rush forward, I wanted to please him first, see what kind of responses I could elicit from him. I wanted him to know he belonged to me, to never forget this.**

**I shimmied down his body until I was on my knees between his strong thighs. Slowly I trailed my fingers up his legs starting at his ankles until I almost reached his straining cock. Avoiding it by only a narrow margin I bent forward and with the tips of my nails ran them down his muscled chest and along his sculpted abs, tracing each rib, dip and rise along the way. He shivered under my touch. I bent my head and placed a soft kiss on each hip bone, then with the tip of my tongue I traced the V-line on each side down to his groin.**

"**Nora, don't tease." He half gasped, half groaned. I could feel him growing harder as my breast brushed against him. **

**Having compassion on him I slid my fingers until I could wrap them around his length, using my hands to squeeze out a steady rhythm at the same time I began moving them up and down his shaft. On each stroke I'd slide the pad of my thumb over the crown, sweeping it across the slit in the head where pre-cum was collecting. Patch groaned in pleasure. His hips started to make tiny thrusts up into my hands as I worked him over. I adjusted my strokes with his upward rhythm. I could tell he was holding back, trying not to spook me or ruin the moment, but I had other plans. As soon as I felt him start to throb, warning of his impending release I blew gently across the tip of him before placing a kiss to his swollen head, earning me a quick intake of breath and a rumbling primal sound I loved. I replaced my hands with my mouth and instead used them to stroke along his perineum and massage his tightening balls. With my eyes locked on his I slid him fully into my mouth. The feel of him pulsing between my lips made me moan. I always thought that oral sex would be a suffocating feeling, that I'd be grossed out and want to gag, but this...this was hot. As soon as I moaned I felt him tremble and grip his sheets as a growl rumbled from low in his chest.**

**I could tell he was fighting the impulse to let go, still afraid he would hurt me, I ****_wanted _****him to lose control, not hurt me, but surrender to what he was finally feeling for the first time. I removed the hand that had been kneading and massaging his sack and pulled his fingers on his right hand from where he had them clenched around his black comforter and brought it to the back of my head. It only took him a second to figure out what I wanted. He wrapped my long hair around his hand, holding firmly he used it to guide my mouth in time with his thrusting hips. He was practically vibrating, all it would take was one tiny little thing and even with my zero experience I knew he'd be done with. On the next stroke I swirled my tongue up, down, and all around his shaft before using the tip to tickle the sensitive bundle of nerves on the underside of the head before licking the last of the pre-cum from the hot spot on the crown of him. As soon as my tongue touched that he nearly flew off the bed.**

"**Nora!" He yelled as he climaxed. Hot jets of cum shot from his body into mine, pouring down my throat in hot bursts as he emptied himself inside my mouth. I sucked him firmly not letting up until I was sure he had ridden out his orgasm to its finish and I had swallowed every last drop of him. He tasted amazing, there was nothing like it, nothing like the feeling of giving him that. It was a heady sensation to have that kind of power over somebody, especially somebody as powerful as Patch. **

**The second I removed my mouth, he was on top of me. I could tell by the look on his face he was done playing nice, no more foreplay he had waited long enough, been patient long enough and now he wanted to connect us in the only way we hadn't already.**

**He kissed me with a fiery passion, a burning intensity that left my lips swollen and my nerves scorched to ash. His lips were soft and silky, firm and rough. There was so much emotion behind it I felt like I was going to explode. I was so caught up in his kiss that when he thrust into me, hard and swift, I screamed in surprise as much as intense pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his hips as we synchronized our thrusts. He was huge, bigger than I'd even anticipated and I'd already figured he'd be well endowed. My body adjusted to his size and I groaned lost in the pleasurable feeling of being filled so fully, so completely, so perfectly. I was so lost in the sensations I'd completely forgot to be shy or embarrassed. **

"**Fuck, Patch." I whimpered, biting his shoulder to stop myself from screaming again.**

"**God, Angel, you're so... tight." He gasped out as he pounded into me with hard and fast strokes.**

**He was hitting tender spots that I didn't even know I had. My inner walls were clenching him in appreciation.**

**He sat back on his heels just enough to raise my hips before beginning another round of assaults on my molten core. From this angle his abdominal muscles and bone were rubbing against my clitoris in a steady rhythm. **

**As if that wasn't enough he slid one hand around to play with my clit directly. He bent his head and sucked one of my hardened nipples between his lips rolling it and tugging on it before nibbling and releasing it with a kiss before attacking my other neglected one with the same love and attention. His body encouraging me to climax as he pressed deeper. I rolled us over so that I was on top of him again. He grabbed my hips and guided them, I didn't need help I think he just needed to feel he had some control. I rocked back and forth, rolled my hips and swiveled them on each up and down thrust. I rode him with all the pent up energy and emotion I had built up in me these last couple years. It was all so much, he began to furiously fuck me from below, deep powerful snaps of his hips penetrating me as far as he could go. **

"**Fuck, Patch." I whimpered, biting his shoulder once again to stop myself from screaming.**

"**Nora, you're so... wet." He choked out as he pounded me.**

**It felt so good to have him inside of me. The way he filled me so completely, my body was made to hold his like two pieces in a two piece puzzle clicking together, everything falling into place. We fit perfectly. He hit more sweet spots I didn't even know existed. My inner walls clenched around him in rhythmic appreciation.**

**He lowered his head again and sucked in my nipple sliding it in through his lips with a gentle tug making me give a small cry. He used one hand to roll, tug, pinch and tease my other nipple and knead my breast while imitating the movements with his mouth on the other before rotating. It was incredible, like the first time he'd done it tonight. I was so sensitive, I never thought I could be so turned on by having my breasts played with. On the peripheral I felt his other hand sliding down my body until he reached my clitoris, winding the spring coil in my stomach impossibly tighter he once again played my body like I was his favorite finely tuned instrument. I was starting to tremble around him at the feel of him pulsing inside of me. Before I could blink he'd flipped me over and pulled me up on my knees. His hand wove through my hair knotting it as he pulled my head back, the movement caused me to arch my back and I thrust back into him with a cry. The new angle sent off a new set of tiny explosions as his body found more hidden spots with the deeper penetration that this position allowed. A miniscule voice in the back of my mind said I should be embarrassed by this position, that I shouldn't enjoy being dominated like that, truth was, I was **_loving _**it. He was hitting sweet spots that had my eyes crossed, but what I liked was the feeling that he was making me **_his_**, somehow that position felt like he was marking me in a primal way that I found strangely erotic and sensual. I **_wanted_** to be his, it was the same high I felt on top of him, making him mine, taking what I wanted, what I **_needed_**.**

"**Christ, Angel. You feel so so good." He growled, gripping my hips tighter. He switched up his pattern so he was pulling out painfully slow than power thrusting back in as my hips slammed back into his for the ultimate friction. **

"**So do you." I whimpered, trying to last as long as I could. My release was imminent now. A shiver went through me and my body was squeezing him in time with his thrusts begging him for just a little bit more. It was all so intense all the things we'd been through together, all the time we waited, the love we shared, I felt tears start to sting my eyes. Tears of grief over our losses, tears of thankfulness for all we hadn't, tears of pain, pleasure, passion, relief, tears of indescribable love all threatening to overflow. I felt him hit another spot and I screamed.**

"**Quite a screamer, aren't you." Patch chuckled. His face was to smug for my taste and I clamped down on him hard making him growl.**

"**Cocky much?" I muttered, with a smirk on my face.**

"**You're loving it." He matched my smirk.**

**Again he rolled me, increasing his speed. I was on the edge, my toes were slipping off the cliff and he knew it. Somehow he managed to get deeper yet, reaching a spot in me that made everything else fade away till that spot was all I felt, my eyes started to close.**

"**Look at me when you come, Angel." Patch ordered as my inner muscles tightened around him to the point he felt like he was almost struggling to move. **

**I opened my eyes, endless midnight black sky met molten steel just as he nailed that same spot deep inside of me with all of his force. Everything detonated at once, black then white then bursts of color like exploding stars went off behind my eyes and in my head as he sent me over the edge flying through the heavens and into the oblivion. My body was squeezing, tugging, pulling, begging for him to join me, to give me every part of him he could. **

**"Patch!" I screamed unable to stop. I heard him yell, "Nora!" His body was tight, hard like a rock and then I felt the most delicious feeling. His body suddenly relinquishing to mine like a cannon going off hit after hit of his seed flooded me. Explosion after heated explosion his essence joined with mine painting every surface of my womb with all he had. It was like an endless river flowing from his body into mine like the river to the sea until every part of us was one. His life force flowing with mine. We were both still moving in synch together, wringing every last tremor from each other. We rode out the tsunami size waves until they slowed to the gentleness of waves slowly, gently lapping the sands until nothing was left but my tears now flowing freely down my cheeks. It had all been so beautiful, so perfect, so... Patch.**

**He didn't pull out of me, instead he sat back bringing me with him until he was leaning back against his headboard with my head pressed to his heart as he stroked my hair soothingly and placed slow gentle kisses to the top of my head. I liked that he hadn't broken our connection, I needed to feel it, feel **_him _**just a bit longer. After a few minutes or few hours I didn't know which he spoke quietly.**

"**I love you Nora Grey, you know that don't you?" He knew that I did, but I knew he needed to hear me say it as much as I needed to hear him telling me he loved me. He always knew exactly what to say and when to say it. He could leave me furious or tongue-tied, but in the end it was always what I needed.**

"**I know. I love you too, Patch Cipriano." I gave a soft giggle, snuggling closer into him.**

**He hooked his finger under my chin bringing my face up to his and with his fathomless eyes, eyes that everyone said took in everything giving nothing back he searched mine. I didn't agree with other people though, his eyes were the window to his soul, a window only I got to see and I could get lost peering into it for an eternity and die happy. He must have found what he was looking for in mine.**

"**Are you okay, was that okay? It wasn't too much for you?" His voice was laced with love and concern. His eyes soft with affection, affection for me. He was always putting me first, just like waiting when I knew he'd wanted to make love a long time ago. After a life spent putting himself first when it came to me, he was the last thing on his mind. I would always come first and I said the only thing I could think of, the only thing that could encompass him, his love, our bond, our love-making, our life...**

"**Perfect." I brushed my lips softly against his in a barely there kiss and gave him a small smile which he returned. These moments following our claims on each others bodies would become our favorite time together. Nothing else existed in that space, but us...**

**...and endless, timeless...LOVE.**


End file.
